


Не худший вариант

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: на них общепринятые правила не распространяются





	Не худший вариант

Рей смотрит на Джедайта и не может понять, что же в нем особенного. Еще один смазливый генерал с Земли. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, обаятельная улыбка. Таких красавцев навалом на любой планете Альянса. Что отличает этого?

Она прищуривается и окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Снова. 

_Нравится?_ — раздается голос в ее голове. 

Рей усмехается и приподнимает бровь. 

— Есть предложения? — одними губами шепчет она. 

Джедайт понимает. Она готова поклясться, что слышит его выдох. 

Серенити появляется в зале, и Рей переключает свое внимание на нее. Обязанности телохранителя и прочее. У нее не так много времени на размышления о противоестественной притягательности землянина, которого она вряд ли увидит после отбытия на Луну. Вот и прекрасно. 

_Я бы показал свои фантазии, но едва ли ты к ним готова._

Рей вскидывает брови и хмыкает. Смелости ему не занимать. 

— Все в порядке? — удивленно спрашивает Серенити, поворачиваясь к ней. 

— Да, принцесса. 

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, — задумчиво добавляет она. 

— Не время и не место, — тихо откликается Рей, практически скрипя зубами. 

Джейдайт слышит слова Серенити, она уверена. Теперь он будет думать, что увлек ее. 

А разве не так? 

Рей чертыхается про себя. Подумаешь, хорош собой и дерзок. Он не первый пытается привлечь ее внимание, вот только единственный, у кого получается. Рей закусывает щеку изнутри и подбирается. Он всего лишь мужчина, и она справится с соблазном. Она сейлор воин, а не глупая фрейлина, в конце концов. 

— Завтра утром мы возвращаемся, — говорит Серенити, когда они остаются одни, и Рей кивает. Всего-то несколько часов продержаться, а дома она и не вспомнит о нем. — Джедайт поедет с нами. 

Рей едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать в голос. 

— Зачем? — все же вырывается у нее. 

— Для налаживания дипломатических связей, — пожимает плечами Серенити. — Он ведь главный советник по политическим контактам у Эндимиона. 

— И королева поддержала? — удивленно уточняет Рей. 

— Без особого удовольствия, но согласилась.

Рей хмыкает. Если Джедайт умаслил королеву, это дорогого стоит. Серенити без энтузиазма относится к союзу с землянами, но убедить ее в необходимости укрепления межпланетных связей могли только по-настоящему весомые аргументы. 

— Значит и Эндимион будет чаще бывать во дворце, — с улыбкой замечает Рей. — Ты, должно быть, рада? 

— Да, — мечтательно вздыхает Серенити. — Единственный плюс этого дико утомительного визита вежливости. 

Рей передергивает плечами. Что ж, ей придется потерпеть Джедайта ради подруги. Во всем нужно находить положительные стороны, ведь так? 

— Ты не кажешься довольной, — подозрительно проницательно замечает Серенити. 

— Мне просто не нравится Джедайт. 

— Зато ты ему нравишься, — загадочно улыбается та. — То и дело задерживает на тебе заинтересованный взгляд.

— Глупости, — отмахивается Рей. 

— Ты покраснела? — хихикает Серенити. — Даже не пытайся отрицать. 

Рей фыркает и проверяет охранные заклинания. Она не позволит неуместным желаниям сбить себя с толку. К тому же Рей не уверена, что они настоящие, а не вызванные чарами. 

«Но он никогда не пытался показать то, что ей бы не понравилось», — маячит на задворках подсознания предательская мысль. 

«Ерунда», — отмахивается от нее Рей. 

У нее есть обязанности и категорически нет времени на бессмысленные рассуждения о намерениях одного из приближенных Эндимиона. Возможно, он пытается запутать ее, чтобы Эндимион подобрался поближе к Серенити, и тогда Рей должна приложить все усилия, чтобы задуманное не удалось. Она хмыкает. Рей в первую очередь сенши, а уже потом девушка.

***

Она долго ворочается в постели без сна. Виски уже покалывает, а в горле пересохло. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают три часа ночи. 

Рей устало вздыхает и уже в который раз закрывает глаза. В голове роятся весьма двусмысленные образы Джедайта. Она убеждена, что это проделки его магии, но легче не становится. Картинки мелькают под веками и не желают покидать ее воображение. Джедайт ей абсолютно безразличен, иначе и быть не может. 

_Сама-то веришь?_

Знакомый голос вносит неразбериху в и без того сумбурные мысли. 

Рей готова его проклясть, но ей ведь кажется. Не сидит же Джедайт сейчас у ее комнаты, в самом-то деле. 

_Мне несложно всю ночь показывать твои самые неприличные фантазии._

Она задыхается от наглости, вскакивает с кровати и вылетает в коридор. Рей не смущает, что она в тонкой сорочке на голое тело, она не замечает рассыпавшихся по плечам волос и прерывистого дыхания. Возмущение слишком велико, чтобы она контролировала эмоции, а здравый смысл хоть как-то напоминал о долге. 

— У тебя вообще совесть есть? — шипит она, как только натыкается на его смеющиеся глаза. 

— Есть, — как всегда немногословно отвечает он и молчит, раздевая ее взглядом. 

Рей подмечает и восхищение, и желание обладания, и даже легкую неуверенность. 

— Тогда разворачивайся и уходи. 

Его неприкрытый интерес словно придает ей решимости отправить его восвояси. 

— Не могу, миледи, — шепчет он и придвигается к ней ближе. — Как только подумаю, чем бы мы могли сейчас заниматься, логика уступает место страсти.

Рей издевательски выгибает бровь и складывает руки на груди. 

— Так лучше? 

— Едва ли, — усмехается он краем губ. — Память подкидывает слишком яркие картинки, чтобы так просто сдаться. 

— Пытаешься меня соблазнить? — Рей склоняет голову набок и оценивает, насколько хватит его запала. — Лорд, — делает акцент на официальном титуле и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда он вздрагивает. 

— Всего лишь хотел быть поблизости на случай, если понадоблюсь, — он отнимает от плеча ее руку, сжимает и подносит к своим губам. — Но если угодно... 

Рей выдергивает свою ладонь и наклоняется к нему так, что их лбы почти соприкасаются. 

— Ты насылал на меня иллюзии? 

— Я бы не посмел, — откликается мгновенно охрипшим голосом он, — хотя искушение велико. 

— Но ты залез в мои мысли! — бросает ему в лицо и замирает от того, как вспыхивают синевой его глаза. 

— Только потому что не смог больше сдерживаться. Слишком громко думаешь, чтобы я не услышал.

Рей прищуривается и хватает его за отвороты кителя. 

«Почему он все еще в форме?» — абсолютно неуместно думает она. 

Джедайт довольно усмехается. 

— Я возвращался с совещания. 

— Мимо моих покоев? 

— Это самый быстрый путь, — спокойно отвечает он, а Рей мгновенно закипает. 

Он всего лишь идет спать и ловит ее на непристойных мыслях, но вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, останавливается, да еще и провоцирует ее выйти. 

Потрясающая наглость! 

— Как удобно, — только и получается выдавить из себя. 

— Совпадение, — с милейшей и от того еще более гадкой ухмылкой говорит он. 

У Рей на кончике языка крутится множество ругательств и обвинений, но она не в силах сосредоточиться ни на одном. Джедайт преступно близко и совсем не смущается, наоборот, словно только и ждет разрешения. Он ощущает себя если не хозяином положения, то равным ей, и это непривычно остро отдается томлением внизу живота. Рей привыкла к благоговению и трепету в ее присутствии, но никто всерьез не решался приблизиться к ней, в открытую заявить о желаниях. Джедайт же плевал на правила приличия, придворный этикет и, кажется, без угрызений совести заберет ее себе, стоит Рей позволить. 

Ха!

— Насколько далеко ты готов зайти?

— Насколько ты позволишь.

Рей смеряет его вызывающим взглядом. Губы непроизвольно растягиваются в усмешке, и она медленно обводит их языком. Видит, как у Джедайта расширяются зрачки, и крепче сжимает пальцы на кителе. 

— Никто не должен узнать. 

— Даю слово. 

Оба понимают, рано или поздно они оказались бы в этой точке невозврата. Соблазн наряду с притяжением сделали бы свое дело, но сдаваться на милость Рей не умеет, даже если уступает собственным желаниям. Она прихватывает его верхнюю губу зубами и чуть оттягивает. 

— Это обязательно? — усмехается Джедайт. — Не то чтобы я против... 

— Так интереснее, — пожимает она плечами и ведет его за собой. 

— Если миледи настаивает, — в тон ей откликается он, — не смею отказываться. 

— Тебе ведь нравится, — ехидно тянет она, поспешно расстегивая пуговицы на мундире. 

Джедайт стаскивает с нее тонкий шелк и прижимается к обнаженному телу. 

— Слишком много слов, — выдыхает он. — Поговорить мы сможем и позже. 

— Ты куда-то торопишься? — ухмыляется она. 

— Ну что ты, — он подхватывает ее на руки и целует шею. — Только когда очень хочу девушку, но ей необходимо сначала это обсудить. 

— И часто такое случается? — она выгибает бровь и пытается отстраниться, но Джедайт дергает ее на себя и валит на кровать. 

— Джентльмен не хвалится своими победами, — чмокает в кончик носа, наклоняется к уху и шепчет: — Впервые. 

— Уговорил, — Рей усмехается и запускает пальцы в его волосы. — У нас осталась максимум пара часов. 

— Тогда используем их с умом. 

Джедайт сжимает ее до хруста костей, но Рей нравится. Она воин, а не обычная девушка. Он маг, а не обычный мужчина. На них общепринятые правила не распространяются. 

Она закидывает ногу ему на бедро и выгибается навстречу. Нет, она не будет жалеть, только наслаждаться. Жизнь коротка, чтобы сомневаться, а уж если ты сенши — и подавно. Джедайт слишком долго ходил кругами, Рей слишком долго избегала его, а вот теперь все встает на свои места. Он абсолютно точно не особенный, просто именно ее тянет именно к нему. Не потому что, а вопреки. И даже если она никогда не поймет причину, это не помешает Рей упиваться властью над ним — его тонкими губами, пылающими глазами, чуткими руками. И ей совсем не стыдно кричать, чего она хочет. Она даже не думает, что их могут услышать. 

— Пожалуй, я бы посмотрела твои фантазии, — шепчет она, когда он собирает разбросанные по комнате вещи. 

— Ты по-прежнему к ним не готова, — усмехается он, — но над этим мы поработаем. 

Рей выгибает бровь, откидывает покрывало и встает. 

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

— Ненасытная, — довольно хмыкает он и бегло целует в плечо. — Если сейчас не уйду, то обязательно наткнусь на кого-нибудь в коридоре, а я дал тебе слово. 

Рей потягивается, как сытая кошка, и прищуривается. 

— Тогда тебе есть над чем подумать. 

— Ты ведь не исчезнешь? — в его голосе сквозит неуверенность, и Рей удивленно приподнимает брови. 

— Разве я похожа на иллюзию?

— И правда, — он задумчиво улыбается и кивает. — Это ведь по моей части. 

Рей пожимает плечами, опускается на постель и заворачивается в одеяло, когда за ним закрывается дверь. 

Ей и самой с трудом верится, что все происходит на самом деле. Он настоящий, она не свихнулась. Даже в бреду такое вряд ли привиделось бы. Она усмехается и закрывает глаза. На этот раз Рей мгновенно проваливается в сон. Ей снится, что Джедайт не уходит на рассвете, а остается с ней, обнимает за плечи и гладит по волосам. Рей морщит нос, но утыкается ему в шею и сопит. Ей уютно и спокойно, тепло. И в ее жизни должно быть что-то, кроме долга. Джедайт — не самый худший вариант. Правда?


End file.
